duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Chain Grasper Loop
Chain Grasper Loop is a Mono-Nature Loop deck type. Details It focuses on the ability of Great Grasper to bring out Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge equipped with Fanbai, Dragon Flower Fan and make a continuous attacking loop to deck-out the opponent. Chainrex, Super Chainkind plays an important role as without it the loop wouldn't possibly start. It is actually very fast and can loop as fast as in turn 5 or 6 due to the powerful mana acceleration, but not as fast as Goemonkey Loop. It also has some rush resistance provided by Gyogyou and Silver Scoop lockdowns as well as Puchohenza, Mia Moja being an anti rush card. However, Unlike most other loops since it relies on milling deck-out strategies, it cannot get around Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler without breaking shields with multiple triple breakers. It is immune to Onikamas, Strange Flow however due to the bounce activating after the end of the loop, but Senno, Brainwash can be troublesome without actually removing it with a Silver Scoop or Great Grasper. While it was ones never seen, it has currently returned to the meta due to Mystery Disaster allowing it to loop earlier, Superior Silkid for removal and Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap for defense. Shizenseijin's mass boost and recovery along with other Power 12000 or more support were also incorporated in it as well, and Lion King's Emblem is used as a defense due to it being consisted of virtually all creatures. How to loop Have a Chainrex, Super Chainkind in hand, 2 Great Graspers, a Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge and 2 Chainrex, Super Chainkind in mana. The loop starts as soon as Chainrex is summoned. The new version is basically the same thing, although several new reinforcements will allow it to loop quicker and putting Superior Silkid into the mana zone will allow you to send out Chainrex or other loop parts. # Summon Chainrex and put Grasper from mana to battle zone on top of Chainrex. Grasper calls out Chainrex when attacking. # Put a Grasper into the battle zone on top of the attacking Grasper using Chainrex's effect. # Put Grasper into the mana zone. # Call out a cost 6 creature like Myscu, Mirage using Chainrex and evolve it into Grasper. # Call out a Grasper with the effect of the Second Chainrex and evolve in on top of the cost 6 creature (Which is now Grasper). # Call out another Chainrex from the mana zone with Grasper attacking. # Evolve a Grasper on top of the attacking grasper then put it into mana using its effect. # Call out a Sasoris Rage with Chainrex's effect and equip it with Fanbai, Dragon Flower Fan, then call out Grasper and evolve it on top of sasoris rage. # Put the Chainrex to mana using Grasper's effect. # Fanbai mills the top card of the opponent's deck, then call out Chainrex from mana. # Repeat 7-10 until the opponent has no more cards in his deck or surrenders. Core Cards dmx19-s43.jpg|Chainrex, Super Chainkind|link=Chainrex, Super Chainkind dmrp2-s9.jpg|Great Grasper|link=Great Grasper dmr16真-30.jpg|Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge|link=Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge dmr17-11.jpg|Myscu, Mirage|link=Myscu, Mirage Recommended cards dmr14-19.jpg|Treasure Map|link=Treasure Map dmd3-6.jpg|Silver Scoop|link=Silver Scoop dmr19-9.jpg|Gyogyou, Revolutionkind|link=Gyogyou, Revolutionkind dmr23-s4.jpg|Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon|link=Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon Recommended Draghearts dmx18-16a.jpg|Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk dmx18-26a.jpg|Fanbai, Dragon Flower Fan|link=Fanbai, Dragon Flower Fan dmr13-v4a.jpg|Judaina, Jurassic Hammer dmr16真-4a.jpg|Judaiou, Jurassic Jungle dmx18-46a.jpg|Jurapil, Egg Hammer Category:Deck Type